Darnails intent
by Lilb4real
Summary: Rated m for sex gore and adult themes. Darnail is a skilled assassin who wakes up one morning getting the biggest contract if his life. Meeting friends and enemies along the way
1. Chapter 1: Just Getting Started

Darnails Intent

A/N Hey people this is my 1st story my OC Darnail belongs to me but Sonic and co. does not (I plan to one day :D) but yea please bare with me id like comments on how I can improve myself oh and check out my friend Hellstormfire's storys hes really good

-Darnail busts through the door-

Darnail: get started Bitch i have been ready for the longest.

Lilb4real: Fuck you you start when I say so dont forget I can drag you through hell if I wanted.

Darnail: Just hurry up man. -slams door-

Lilb4real: well lets get started shall we.

Chapter 1: Getting started

Darnails Pov:

I wake up in a room confused as fuck. I hear ringing in the background I try to get up but theres an arm over me turns out it was my best friend Blaze she invites me over every now and then when she gets into fights with her boyfriend Silver. Blaze never let me meet him but from how many times I have been in and out her house you would think I can beat his ass just one good time. Blaze is my ex I still have feelings for her but ever since I have become an mercenary she wont take me back. I get up from thr couch Blaze still sleep. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Im a Brown and black Echidna with a scar marked X and barcode tatoo on my forehead. I wash my face brush my teeth and there she is in the doorway. Blaze says to me like every morning that I stay "good morning Darnail" while she trys to grab my ass. "You know I hate that shit Blaze." Darnail says

Darnail punches Blaze in the arm. Blaze just laughs " well dont be a dick " blaze says. Darnail just sighs "you know when you ask me to come sleep with you. I usualy think you mean sex." Blaze hugs Darnail. "well if you quit throwin your life away and If I break up with Silver then maybe ill allow it" Blaze says. "why dont you leave that asshole."

"You dont know him Darnail he is not all bad."

"You know ill beat his ass Blaze and I gotta go I have a contract." Darnail grabs his bag

"please dont go Darnail" says Blaze. Darnail kisses Blaze on the cheek. "You know I have to." I walked out the room I didnt look at her beacuse I know she would be crying. I hoped on my motorcycle and started to drive home.

when I got home there was this beautiful pink hedgehog her dress was pink and white and I just couldent take my eyes off her Oh and Rouge I went on a couple missions for her beacuse... Well

-Flashback- (Rouge POV)

"Ok look here Mr. I know your new to this but dont get cocky with me." "what ever woman ever since we got here you have done nothing but stress me the fuck out so please calm your tits Rouge." Darnail says. "well do your job and start listening to me." Darnail starts to say something but he notices a purple cat walk up to him and Rouge. "Hey Rouge what you up to" "Oh hey Blaze nothing just working with this asshole." "well hello Mr.." Blaze says while waving " I am Darnail and im far from being an asshole" " I can see that Rouge can be a little bossy and back to you Rouge why are you so stuck up today." "well maybe lack of sex Blaze I dony know but I will definately work on it ok" "ok Rouge just be nice to Darnail and (whispers in Rouge ear) tell me what hes like later ok hes kinda cute." "ill think about it Blaze" Darnail is confused as ever at this point and just starts scratching his head. "Buy Darnail ill see you soon hopefully." Darnail waves as she walks away he stares at her ass like hes in a trance. I snap my fingers in his face to bring him back to me. " Sorry Rouge I was day dreaming." Darnail says. "Its fine I uummm need to go to the locjer room so come stand at the door please." Darnail is again confused as to why she needs him to play bodyguard as tough as she is Rouge can almost beat his ass almost but to keep her from talking shit he goes anyway. "ok ill only be a sec." Darnail nods his head and leans on the wall next to the locker room door. "Blaze is kinda cute I wonder what it was she said to blaze aannndddd something just grabbed me" next thing you know hes pulled into the locker room and layed down on a bench. "Rouge what the...fuck"

I laughed at the man who was under me. I can tell that he was alittle confused by what was about to happen." Darnail im sorry for being such a bitch earlier" "Rouge its fine but why are we in the ladies locker room laid down on a bench?" "Dont be stupid Darnail im kinda stressed out im just taking care of it."

I start to feel his member get hard underneath me I moved alittle just to get an reaction out of him "ugh..." Darnail glides his hands over my legs. Then I climb off him and take off my black lacey bra and thong and I walk over to him and prepare to sit on his face. "see anything you like ." and before he says something smart I start to come down on his face. I guess he was having a hard time breathing. " If u stick your tongue in me youll start breathing."

So he did as I said and I began to moan in pleasure. His tongue was so wide I almost came when he pulled me in and started to lick deeper into me.

I undid his pants and pulled out his big dick. When I stroked it he started to moan into my pussy. I throbed on his face and continued to stroke his cock. Then I moved over his member and began to suck it. He stopped eating my pussy and was watching me bobbing my head on his dick. He started to take control. He pinned me to the locker beside us and started teasing me. "please darnail just put it in already."

He chuckled a bit and pushed in deep. I moaned as I came once and im still going. He seemed to not lose his pace. " ugh almost there Rouge." "Me to Darnail please let it go in me." Darnail pumped in her a few more times then pulled out I still came. " Dammit Darnail why did you pull out!"

"No condom Rouge"

"Im on the pill you idiot!"

"Ok jeez im sorry."

"you owe me big Mr. you gotta do a couple favors for me Darnail but I still had a good time." "Yea we should probabley leave before someone see us." We put on each others clothes and I was the first to walk out. a couple people saw us we paid no mind Darnail just snapped on them. But now I have a slave to run a couple of my missions. I put in a good word for him with Blaze and you know they started to date untill I put him on these missions that is.

-present-

Darnail PoV-

Yea I tried my hardest get out of this mercenary shit but its fine I kinda like it these days. I hope that Blaze does not hate me. But right now I gotta see what Rouge wants.

"Darnail hey there."

"whats up boss lady whos your friend."

"Oh this is Amy she will be your guide on this mission." "Hello Darnail Rouge never said you were this cute." "well ill be lookin forward to working with you Amy."

"Well if you two would like to come inside we can certainly get to the briefing." "okay" the girls say.

A/N: well that was nice dont 4get read and review and to you haters fuck you :D

Darnail: good job boss man.

Lilb4real: we can do better Darnail.

Darnail: I know just keep it up we will be fine.

Lilb4real: I sure hope so.

hellfirestorm85: I know so.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends

Chapter 2: Getting Help

A/N: Thanks to you people for the comments and the follows thank you Hellfirestorm your the shit and for the guest comment we will see how it plays out. Again I am open to suggestions and enjoy... Oh and hellfire letting me borrow his OC thanks again.

Lilb4real: Darnail :D I got you in another fic by hellfire hes working on it.

Darnail: -reads the comments- apparently im a bad mother.

Lilb4real: well I kinda made you that way.

-hellfire walks in with mystery person-

Hellfirestorm: Ok I brought him as promised.

Lilb4real: Ok now lets go Darnail I have to go brief you and Amy. So go Hoe

Darnail growls and walks out.

Darnails POV:

Amy and Rouge followed me to the door where I did the knock only me and my...creator know. He swings the door open. "Darnail my friend its you and some girls. You hit them yet D?" B says (B is Lilb.)

Darnail growls "look B I have a mission I need my stuff, so please go." Darnail says irritated. "Fine I think I have you some new shit anyway."

"Fine ill be at the briefing

I will see you ladies there too." The girls just have and follow Darnail through the house to a study.

The study contains a bookshelf (containing all the fics from the FF comnunity XD) a desk, couple seats, and a computer.

The girls thought there would be more to the room. "So we have the meeting here?" Rouge asks.

"Psssh no take a seat ladies this room is the shit. The girls take theyre seats and I wink at Amy. I can tell shes into me but right now im trying to figure out is she really a field agent with Rouge at G.U.N.

I stopped working for G.U.N. Awhile back but everytime I have only had briefings at Rouges house.

I hope they like what they see. B has been busy with the new lair and all so its a better time as any to test it out. "You girls ready?" Darnail says while sitting in the desk chair.

"ready for what?" Amy asks. Then a hole opens underneath there chairs revealing a chute for them to slide on. The chairs lean forward pushing them in. The chute the girls scream for a sec untill they reach the bottom where a lab and briefing fit for 20 people atleast with a garage full of different vehicles and a helicopter that belonged to B beacuse it had his insignia on it. B

has been busy I think to myself. I see that the girls are already in the briefing room. I notice that B has been there with my bag. He also sat in the briefing room with the girls. Well I guess I should get serious. "Ok B that was the shit it was so cool" "Glad you liked it Darnail but you need to get serious now Brother."

Darnail nods and takes a seat. "Ok now that we can get to business." Rouge says while passing folders around to the team. "G.U.N. Agents at a high security super prison has reported a break out.

Please open your folders." When everyone opened theyre folders there was a picture of a silver hedgehog said to be executed this day but broken out atleast almost a couple years ago. Hes most wanted in almost all of mobius. I wonder if this is who I think it is. "we at gun can not find Silver.

Thats where you come in Darnail." Rouge says.

" Amy you a field Agent?" B asks

"No im just an intel agent I can guide you through buildings and tell you where to go and hack stuff but I cant go in the field G.U.N. Says im not ready." Amy responds.

"well then Darnail I will see if Sally will let us borrow Nicole." "you mean that sexy ass computer chick B?" "well uuhhh yea I guess so and I have your weapons and stuff brother. Your sniper, pistols, knife, saw and blades, AR(assualt Rifle) and my newest invention the morph key.

It can change for any lock or any engine brother and ill be dropping you off a ride in sallys kingdom.

"So if youll take the job Darnail heres half your money and ill give you a ride to Sallys I dont think they are really cool with mercenaries." Rouge says "yeeeea ok im on it so I get the sexy ass computer chick from sally use her to keep track of silver whenever hes up to something and basically see what hes up to then kill him no problem.

But if you G.U.N. Bastards dont pay the money then im taking lives."

Darnail grabs his bag. "come on girls I might need some head on the way." Rouge just grabbed the keys and walked to the car. Amy just laughed a little and walked up to the chute with Rouge and Darnail. "See you later B." Darnail said with a smile. "See you later man." When they got to the chute they got sucked back up and got back to their seats in the study.

They walked to the car and Darnail made his way to the back seat and undid his pants. The girls looked at him and laughed "I wasnt kidding girls I need this im probabley about to save the world you know."

"Maybe after you save it." Rouge said Amy just stared at the bulge in my pants. She started to blush when I buttoned my pants and smiled at them. The girls sat in the front room while rouge drove straight to Acorn Kingdom.

A couple hours later. We were at the gates of the kingdom. We got out the car. "Halt who are you?" The guard said.

I was irritated as hell "just open the fucking gate BITCH!" "Darnail is that you?" "Yea whos asking?" A female voice just called me out.

She jumped down from the wall on top of me. "Nicole?" Im confused as to why shes pounced me. "hey there Darnail." I got up and realized that she was not an hologram. "when did you..." She cut me off with a kiss. I returned the kiss she stuck her tongue out looking for mine. I stood up and looked at Amy and Rouge theyre shocked faces did not scare me but I wasnt sure if they were stunned by the fact that shes no longer a computer ,or that me and this sexy ass lynx was about to fuck on the ground.

I broke the silence "Nicole whered that come from?" "I just missed you Darnail." "how are you human?" " Sonics friend Tails he found a way to reanimate my body to construct me into a human. I still think like a computer though." "well your still sexy ass linx but next time you wanna freak me you might wanna go and take me on a date first." she laughed at the joke I made.

"Nicole sorry to break up you two reunion but we need to go see Sally" Rouge said. Lmao what can I say the woman in my life love me. Well Sally on the other hand was different she hatted Mercs. "Ok follow me everyone." Nicole said. When we got through the gate I saw the guard that wouldent let us in and punched him out cold. The girls and I just kept walking we were at the castle a hooded man walked by he was about my height and I couldent get much detail on him beacuse well he had a hood.

Inside the castle we were there standing at the throne room door where Sally was but it was a little odd beacuse there was a wolf on the otherside of the doorway staring at the ground waiting. (A/N: yes Hellstorm its him.)

Im guessing Rouge knew him beacuse when she saw him she screamed "GREY!"

The wolf looked up and finally noticed us. Grey looked at me and had a cold stare in his eyes. Rouge ran over to Grey. "Hey Agent B."

Grey said. " Grey what are you doing back in AK(Acorn Kingdom)." "Sally wants me maybe it has something to do with you guys being here." Grey walked over to me with his hands in his pocket. "Are you a mercenary man?" I look at him maintaining the eye contact. " Are you a merc wolf?" I can feel everyones stares as they wanna know if were gonna fight. me and Grey seem to be serious but really were trying to see if either of us are man.

"well yes I am and your name is?" Grey breaking the silence. "Im Darnail I have been at this shit for awhile now." "cool what are you here for Darnail." "Weeell G.U.N. Has hired me for a contract. To kill silver the hedgehog." "alright I need to figure out from sally and see what she wants. Just then a throne guard bust the doors to the throne room open. Darnail and Grey both take out there pistols on reflex. The guard pissed himself seeing that he thought he was going to die. The

The girls laughed at him. We put our pistols away. "sorry bro ill just go inside. You girls stay out here and help him. Nicole tell me when B gets here." "Ok." Nicole says. Now me and Grey walk into the throne room.

A/N: thank you for reading new chapter up soon.

Lilb4real: well everyone left I just need to find a ride for Darnail. Ill just see you guys next time.

hellfirestorm: hey! Wait up!... Fuck! I'm hitchhiking again.


	3. Chapter 3: On The Road

Gray and I walk down a long hallway leading to the entrence to the castles main floor. "Man why does this have to be so long." I said annoyed. "Take it easy Darnail. Don't make too much attention. They don't like mercs here." The wolf nods in a direction of a coytoe. Him in particular. I look at him. "Who's that?" Gray smiled next to me. "Antoine d collet. Head of the royal guard. Heh I fucked his wife. He don't like me very much." I nod in aproval. "Nice."

We walk up to the main doors and I give them a kick open. "Honey I'm home!" I shout. Gray laughs an shakes his head. "Damn mercs!" A young beautiful female squirrel stands with her fists clenched to her sides. "Easy Sal." The wolf besides me says. "Yeah come on. It's all in good fun." I say this time with a wide grin. She doesn't let up though. "You mercs are good for nothing." Gray tries to say something but I pay no notice as 4 guards walk into the room. "Geese finally some violance." I say out loud witch makes Gray turn his head. "Really Sal?" He just sighs an stands next to me. "Share?" He asked. "Of course friend." I say back holding up my fists.

The guards split and now were looking at a two to one battle for the both of us. "Kind of unfair huh Darnail?" "Yeah... For them." I answer back. The two before the wolf walk up first. Gray kept his hands in his pockets and they reached for him. "Come on Gray you should never have come." With speed unmatched I see the wolf grab the hand and twist it breaking his wrist instantly. He brings him down to his knees and delivers an elbow to the head knocking him out. He looks to the other guard and puts his hands back in his pockets. "Alright... Next?" The next guard draws his sword and lunges at him. Gray side steps the futile attempt and breaks his arm his his elbow. Grabbing the sword in mid air he slices off the arm of the guard. He falls and screams holding his wound. He turns around leaving me and walks to the princess.

I shrug my shoulders. "Very strait to the point Gray. I myself like to get creative." I put up my fists and say. "Come on guys both at once." The guards hesatate a little. "Aww what's a matter? Two of the big bad guards can't beat little old me?" This set them off. "We will end you heathen!" I lower my fists a little. "Heathen? I resent that." I jump in the air and land on one of their heads. "Dude up here!" I say to him. He reaches up and I jump again this time landing quickly and sweeping both of their legs out from underneath them. I ran over to the guard who was still screaming. "Sorry hoss but I need to borrow this." I pick up his severed arm and launch it at the first guard standing hittin him directly in the head knocking him out. "That's one." I say with my hands on my hips. The other guard grabs a spear off the wall and charges at me. As soon as he thrusted I jumped strait up and balanced myself on the weapon. Using my feet I spin it around quickly sending the holding end across the face of the royal knight knocking him out as well. "I would tea ba you guys but it's unbecoming in front of a lady." I say as I walk to Sally and Gray who are in conversation.

"What?! Are you telling me that you guys didn't see That!?" I yell at the two. Gray smiles. "Nope. Umm can you do it again?" Gray chuckles at me. "No fuck you man!" I say jokingly. "Alright Sal. Ill take your contract. Well Darnail it looks like we're partners after all. We need  
To kill Silver." He stretched his back sending cracks up his spine.

Sally nods and reached for the intercom. "Nicole? Can you please send a medic here right away... And please see me." She lets go of te button and smiles at us. Looking at the guards she says. "Maybe it was a good decision to hire you both." Within seconds a medic rushed into the room awestruck by the scene before him. He gets to work and my sexy Linx walks in. "Hey babe!" I say as Nicole makes her way to Sally. "She's going to. She will keep an eye on you both." I look over at the wolf who is smiling. "No three way Gray." He frowns and starts walking away. I turn back to Nicole. "Well lets get going babe."

"Okay Darnail" as she walks by I slap her right on the ass. Grey giggled when he heard Sally silently say "Good luck mercs." As the doors close behind us. I ask Nicole "Is B here yet sexy?" I ask. "Yea he outside with your car now." Nicole says. "Darnail im riding with you right?" Grey asks. "Hell yea buddy your driving I have unfinished business with me the backseat and Nicole, eehhhh and possibly Amy." I say. I throw the morph key to Grey and I give Nicole a piggy back down the hall. When we reach the end of the corridor B is at the bottom of the palace stairs. "Darnail come here. I see you have Nicole. Well heres your car Amy and Rouge are ready in the Car." B says. I nod not paying attention to what he says. I see he is still talking but Nicole is really distracting nibbleing at my ear and neck. I feel her wetness coming down my back. "and heres your wrist tech for you and Grey." B said I only partially listened. I took the tech and ran with her on my back to the Black car. I only had to open the door to notice there was some cool shit in the car. My bag that I left in Rouge car was moved to the back of the car. Nicole got off my back and laid down in the back seat still looking at me seductively. " Amy if your down for a 3 way then no words just take your jacket off beacuse its about to go down."

I say as I take off my muscle shirt and loosening my pants. Amy just nodded and took off her dress. "Hey Grey hurry up bro people might wanna see this shit but im not for fucking them and everyone staring." I yelled." Grey through his hand up in Approval. B just laughed. "take care of my Brother Grey." B said. "Lets make it count Darnail!" Rouge just sat in the front seat staring at the 3 taking theyre clothes off feeling herself get wet at the sex that was about to go down in the back. Grey took the drivers seat and looked at the 2 girls getting partially naked. "Rouge they are really about to..." Rouge kissed grey and started to grab at his dick. Once the kiss was broken Grey used the morph key and started the car and took off. Nicole keeps on her shirt and loosens her pants. Amy takes off everything and kisses Darnail deeply as she pushes and pushes into the kiss. Nicole whipped Darnails dick out and began to Stroke it slowly. Amy then layed Darnail down on his back.

Im about to taste those sweet juices of the kind Amy Rose. She sat on my face and she moaned in ecstasy. Nicole was still stroking my dick. She finally stopped the teaseing and started sucking me up and down. I wrapped 1 arm around Amy leg and ate deeper in Amys soft fleshy pussy. My other hand on the back of Nicoles head pushing my dick to the back of her throat. Rouge took Greys dick out while he was driving. Shes deepthroating Grey the entire time. " Finally Rouge Fuck. hey Darnail where we going." Darnail lifts Amy up alittle. "straight to the Master Emerald I need to see something." I pull Amy down again. Nicole raised her head and came back down again. " im cumming." Amy says I continue to eat deeper in her pussy. "Aahhh!" Amy collapses on my face breathing hard and slow. " I get first rides Amy." Nicole says. "Im done anyway Nicole too tired." Nicole got quiet as she climbed on top of me and positioned herself over my dick. "Just what I needed Nicole" I said.

" I missed you so much Darnail." Nicole says. She finally came down on my dick. I kissed her to keep her from screaming beacuse I probabley just popped the tightest cherry ever. "Mmmmmm" we moaned into each others mouths. Pass Nicole I notice Amy sucking on her index finger and moving towards Nicole. I started humping Nicole slow untill she picked up the pace. Amy finally made her move and slide a finger in Nicoles ass. Nicole bites my neck and draws alittle blood she pulls her finger in and out at the same pace that im fucking her. Nicole was warm inside I love how bold she is. "Darnail this is to much im cumming." I thrust in her a couple more times and Amy continues to finger her ass. "Im cumming too babe." I said. I came alot in Nicole she laid on me all sweaty and tired. Eventually me her and Amy all fall asleep together. Grey is still driving to Green Hill. "Yes Rouge im cumming."

Grey releases himself down her throat. Rouge gets up and kisses him. "Were here." Grey said. A red echidna walks up to the car and knocks on the window. Grey rolls down the window. "Hey there Knuckles." Grey says. "Hey there wolf." Knuckles responds. I wake up realizing the window was down. "Grey roll up that window your letting the stink out."

A/N: just keep reading im getting the hang of this.


End file.
